


Are You a Criminal?

by DroppedAllTheseOreos



Category: Kamen Rider Amazons (2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Crack Treated Seriously, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:54:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22904323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DroppedAllTheseOreos/pseuds/DroppedAllTheseOreos
Summary: Vine Iyu digivolves into TikTok Iyu
Relationships: Chihiro/Nagase Hiroki, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Yamashita Takumi/Kitamura Kenta
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4
Collections: Oreos' Fanfic Gauntlets





	Are You a Criminal?

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by my lovely friend MarineHaddock and the "Stop Drinking Milk Anthony!" TikTok
> 
> Also, this is an baby sequel to the last chapter of my other Amazons fic, which you can check out here! <https://archiveofourown.org/works/20946287/chapters/50357090>
> 
> The original fic was for an exchange, so I didn't want to add this as another chapter for organizational purposes, like, keeping the exchange stuff as the exchange stuff haha.

"Why do you keep drinking yogurt Chihiro?" Iyu said from her blanket nest atop the fridge.

Kenta and Taku had finally convinced her to move from her little corner near Kenta's favorite seat since she was starting to get in the way of their make-out sessions. Physically. Like, sometimes she'd crowd Kenta to watch more Vine, and recently, TikTok compilations and Taku couldn't get past her, no matter how much he pushed or pulled or bribed. She'd only leave of her own accord, and the both of them swore up and down she had a little smirk on her face when she finally did. Good. Their creation finally turned on them, and it's what they deserved. Unfortunately, that didn't mean she stopped harassing Chihiro or Hiroki like they taught her. She would still deadpan "Two bros, chillin' in the hot tub, five feet apart 'cuz they're not gay," every time she saw them together and not holding hands or doing coupley shit.

Chihiro heavily sighed into yogurt pack he was drinking from, turning to glare at the real cause this new harassment. Taku and Kenta, however, were taking such advantage of their new freedom to make out, they were completely oblivious to everything else.

"Stop, drinking, yogurt, Chihiro." Iyu deadpanned, slapping her hand against the roof of the fridge to emphasize every word. "Iyu please, stop," But she just kept going. He knew it was fruitless to try to plead with her, she wouldn't stop until she was done. Something kept him trying, however.

"You don't even put anything in it!" Iyu's voice rose in volume alone.

Hiroki stifled a chuckle and Chihiro turned to glare at him next. The bastard just shrugged and grinned. "It's true, though."

"You don't even put anything in it!" Iyu repeated, seemingly emboldened by Hiroki's agreement. "You don't even put protein stuff," She hit the refrigerator for emphasis again.

"Or human blood stuff,"

_Slam._

"Or _anything."_

_Slam._

"I don't wanna put any of those things in. I'm a human." Chihiro insisted. "I get enough protein from whatever I eat."

Hiroki shot him a smug, knowing grin and he almost got to retort before Iyu was yelling at him again.

"STOP DRINKING NORMAL _YOGURT!"_ She pounded her hand against the fridge with each word, effectively destroying the top on the last one. She and her entire blanket nest crashed through the newly created hole and all the shelves inside, throwing everything off balance and toppling the fridge over. The cord snapped in half instead of pulling from the outlet and the whole thing rolled forward until it was on its back right next to the bar where Hiroki and Chihiro were seated. The commotion was enough to even snap Taku and Kenta's attention away from each other and all four of them stared at the wrecked fridge in horror. Wisps of either smoke or condensation were starting to come off it, and the remains of its electrical cord were sparking where it was still plugged in the wall.

Owner came charging down the steps, looking haggard. He wasn't even that fazed at the scene, just turned to yell at them, demanding to know what the fuck they were doing. When no one answered, he just sighed frustratedly.

"You all better be able to replace this."

Hiroki scoffed. "Where do you think we're gonna get money for that? We haven't been able to stream for days now since there haven't been new Amazon attacks!"

The fridge door flew off its hinges with a resounding _BANG_ and Iyu slowly sat up in it, yogurt, juice and all kinds of other foodstuff splattered over her. She turned to Hiroki.

"Then go _buy some!"_ She deadpanned at him, then turned back to Chihiro. "Stop drinking normal yogurt!" Now at both of them again. "Are you... Are you a _criminal?"_

Well, they technically were, but they'd have to turn to more serious crimes to pay off the fridge if no new Amazons showed up soon.

"Taku, Kenta, you idiots!" Hiroki shouted over to them. "If we'd been streaming that shit we could've paid the fridge over like 4 times by now!"

Kenta just shook his phone a little. "I can multitask, we already got it."

Owner just took a step back, blinking at all of them for a moment before shaking his head. "Kids these days..." He grumbled as he headed back up the stairs. "Send me the money so I can order a new one!" He called over his shoulder, only getting a monotone "Okay, boomer" in response.

Just another day at this godforsaken club.


End file.
